


Pandemonium

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Breaking Dawn [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: The cruel game of life and death landed on their doors, beckoning to wake.





	Pandemonium

_Cast in hell, she slowly succumbed to her ravish state and contemplated, growling in defeat_

 

An infinite world of possibilities presented themselves at Mari and she chose to take the one brittle with pain and suffering. Mari had a soft spot for material objects, those of which she kept close to her side. Her most prized possession were two rings she safe kept. She strung the golden rings into a necklace and wore it around her neck, always.  Clutching the rings, Mari gazed longingly at the bright sky and sighed, recalling fond memories.

 

_“This…is for you, Mari.” Presented before her was a silver ring, glinting in the sun’s rays. Mari gasped when the ring was easily gilded onto her finger. “Do you l-like it?”_

 

_“Yes,” Mari exclaimed. “I love it!” Jumping into her beloved’s arms, she placed a big kiss on her cheek, giggling when her beloved’s face was blushing._

 

_“I’m glad.” She smiled, warmly._

 

She wondered if it would ever be the same. Closing her eyes, Mari let the waves tousled her hair about, breathing in the ocean’s air. For a moment, Mari forgot about the memories for a short while, her tense shoulders relaxing while she pondered. A tear streamed down her face and Mari resisted the urge to wipe it away, instead of allowing her tears to spill.

 

_“I’ll make you the happiest woman in the world, Mari.”_

 

It was supposed to be a promise.

 

And just like that; the tears came.

* * *

 

The time for the industrial age was forthcoming, citizens around each try state and countries formed brilliant ideas that rejuvenated their current standings. It was the time for the industrial revolution and countries were making full use of their vast resources, churning more and more gold, each rivaling the stock industry. Children could get the proper education they deserved, and trade flourished, making millions rich.

 

It was at that time, Mari had come to grown fond of the human’s daily life, blending in with them with no problem.

 

“Mari!”

 

She turned around to meet face to face, with Dia, her expression one torn between anger and shocked. The blonde skipped to her side, jumping on her while Dia pushed her away. “You could have gotten yourself run over!” Dia scolded. “Don’t stray to the road, it’s dangerous.”

 

Scratching her head; Mari chuckled, nodding. “Sorry Dia, but it’s just mighty fun to walk outside. It beats being inside all day!”

 

Dia sighed. “I understand your excitement but please keep it under control. I wouldn’t want you to get run over.”

 

“Ah, you don’t have to worry about that!” Mari winked. “Remember? I’m a va-” her mouth was replaced with Dia’s hand before she had a chance to say another word, while Dia surveyed her surrounds to see if anyone had heard her.

 

“You fool! Don’t say that out loud!”

 

Mari stuck her tongue out playfully, wrapping her arms around Dia’s waist. “Sorry~” she sang, humming contently. “But I’ll be happier if you gave me a kiss, Dia.”

 

“What?”

 

“Please?” Mari begged, blinking cutely. “Pretty, please?”

 

“Fine,” Dia sighed, leaning to Mari’s lips and pecking them. “Happy now?”

“Yep!”

 

“Honestly, you’re such a needy girlfriend.” Dia shook her head, sighing. Flickering her gaze to Mari’s arm looped around her shoulder she softly smiled. Placing her hand over Mari’s, she led the blonde along the road. “Come on Mari, if you keep this up we’ll be late any minute know.”

 

Humming, Mari strolled past the bustling road and flashed Dia a bright smile, her hand clasped in Dia’s warmth. “I know, I know. Wouldn’t want to be late for Kanan’s wedding.”

* * *

 

 

Dia had clutched her books in hand, strolling to the bookshelf as she picked out another novel, its front cover staring intently at Dia. Breathing a soft sigh, she returned to the blonde’s side in a flash, motioning for Mari to join her. They sat in the front of the café overlooking the horizon, its vivid colors and murky rays mixing into the skies above. Her hands wrapped around the steaming cup, lifting it to her lips, she blew on the tea, before taking a tentative sip and humming in return.

 

“Is the tea to your liking?” Dia asked.

 

A nod of her head answered Dia’s question and she proceeded to finish the drink, gulping the warm liquid down her throat and sighing. “The Mocha Green tea you recommended does wonder,” Mari smirked.

 

“Your welcome.”

* * *

 

Dia had informed Mari to meet her at the estate, telling her she would arrive shortly. Mari waited patiently, humming along with the quiet room. Glancing around Dia’s room, she brushed her fingers among the books Dia kept, gently surveying the contents. She had known Dia to be a scholar but the amount of effort she piled into her studies was forgoing. Sighing, she stretched her arms out, tiredly then stared at the walls. The dull brownish color plastered on the room irked Mari and she had to restrain herself from tearing the walls apart. Everything was made of wood and she had a funny thought, which she quickly dismissed.

 

A hand rested on Mari’s shoulders, as she was hugged behind. “Did you wait long?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Thank you for coming here…” Dia breathed. Her sultry voice sent a rush down Mari’s spine as she turns around, meeting Dia’s gaze. Her face was flushed red, and Mari stifled a laugh. “I wanted to give you this…” she whispered.

 

“Dia?”

 

“This…is for you, Mari.” Presented before her was a silver ring, glinting in the sun’s rays. Mari gasped when the ring was easily gilded onto her finger. “Do you l-like it?”

 

“Yes,” Mari exclaimed. “I love it!” Jumping into Dia’s arms, she placed a big kiss on her cheek, giggling when Dia’s face was blushing.

 

“I’m glad.” Dia smiled, warmly.

 

Resting her hand on Mari’s cheek, she kissed her cheek, smirking when Mari giggled. “That tickles, Dia. Stop.” The trail of kisses ceased but for a moment before Dia swiftly tackled Mari to the floor, placing her hand on either side of Mari’s head.

 

“I’ll make you the happiest woman in the world, Mari.

 

Before Mari could utter a response, her lips were sealed, and the ruffle of clothing unveiling itself filled her ears. The comfort of Dia’s touch against her skin warmed her and their intertwined hands laid slack on the bed.

 

“I love you, Mari,” Dia whispered, lovingly in her ears, kissing along her neck.

 

“I love you too, Dia.” 

* * *

 

“Will you be with me forever?” Mari asked.

 

Dia nodded, grasping Mari’s hand in hers. “I promise. We’ll get married and run away, the both of us. Somewhere no one will find us.”

 

“Do you think that’s possible?” she looked up at Dia, hesitatingly. 

 

“Yes, I know it will be.”

 

Gripping Dia’s kimono, she leaned into her touch, resting her head on her chest. “But…I have a bad feeling about this.” She whispered solemnly. “My dreams are about mostly you disappearing.”

 

Dia tensed. “That won’t happen. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

“But-” Mari’s words were cut short as Dia silenced her, feverishly kissing her as if nothing mattered. Despite her usual kisses, Mari found Dia’s kiss rawer; yearning for her touch. Their lovemaking was simple, something Mari loved. The nature of their relationship was well hidden, and the risk of getting caught was an all-time high.

 

News of Dia’s fiancée was revealed to her, and both were still grasping new of this, leaving Mari to reconsider her choices. She could leave Dia so she’d live a happy human life. But there was no way, Mari could let that happen, not for a human alone.

 

A vampire’s lifespan compared to a human was short-lived, something they couldn’t face handling. If Dia died-Mari didn’t want to think about it. She couldn’t, in a thousand years fathom this to happen.

 

“If we’re together, nothing is more important than your happiness,” Dia muttered.

 

“I should be saying that.”

 

“You won’t have to. I’ll say it every day until the day I die. I love you.”

 

Dia’s warm wasn’t something Mari could lose; their future together was just beginning.

* * *

 

They had been to careless. Dia didn’t think her fiancée would find out but when he spotted their exchange, he threatened to expose Mari. Not even a normal conversation was ideal for them. He pulled out a gun and aimed it toward Mari. In the blink of an eye; Dia was falling to the ground, groaning. Blood spilled into the ground and Mari’s eyes were red, her fangs revealing sharp canines.

 

“M-monster!” the man bellowed, shooting endlessly at Mari.

 

The man’s movements were slow, and she had no problem dodging the onslaught of bullets, swatting the rest with her arm. By then, she had confronted the man, her form towering beneath his fallen statue, his eyes widening.

 

“You humans are so foolish,” Mari mumbled, jerking the gun from his hand and staring intently at the weapon. “Did you think something like this would kiss me?”

 

“P-please. I’ll give you all of my money…so please…spare me.” He pleaded.

 

“Die.” She pushed the trigger and as quickly as it started, it ended.

 

Against her better judgment, Mari kicked his stomach violently, gritting her teeth before she returned to Dia’s side. “D-Dia!” she had lost too much blood, and Mari knew it wasn’t any time now before her death. “I can turn you!” she muttered. “I’ve drunk your blood before and…I-if I do this right...you’ll become just like me.”

 

“No…it’s fine.” Dia’s eyelids were weak, her breath growing shallower by the minute. “I…I just want to sleep.”

 

“You’re going to die, Dia! Are you planning on leaving me all alone? You know I can’t live without you!”

 

“Y-you’ll find someone else, Mari.”

 

“I don’t want anyone else but you!”

 

“Mari…I…”

 

“I love you so much, Dia! I love you! Even if you hate me, I’d rather you live then die!” tears rolled down the corners of her eyes, dripping onto Dia’s face. Her hand weakly swiped at Mari’s tears, a smile on her lips.

 

“I love you too, Mari. I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfill my promise. Maybe if the next life...if I’m lucky…we can meet again. Without all this hardship.”

 

“Don’t say that! You’re not dying, you’re not…” her voice broke.

 

“I mean it. I want…to kiss you until you’ve had enough…and I want to marry you, make...you mine. I’m sorry...don’t blame yourself. This isn’t your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t been so careless!”

 

Dia shook her head. “This was bound to happen one way or another. It too bad I couldn’t marry you sooner.” Her hand found its way into Mari’s, cold and languid. “I’ll always love you…never doubt that.” She hissed under her breath, gasping. “Hey, Mari…can you sing that song again for me? One last time?”

 

“Yeah…” Mari nodded. She started out her tune soft and warm, her voice breaking in a few places. Even then, she continued singing, for Dia.

 

“I really hope I can listen to your singing more…it’s a shame.” Dia whispered, her eyes fluttering closed. “I love you…Mari.”

 

By the end of her song, Mari stopped to gaze at Dia, her eyes watering. Cradling Dia’s body, she pressed a kiss to her lips, sniffling softly. The crescent moon, so high in this dark and lonely sky. It stared down at Mari’s form, bathing her in the light. An ocean of obsidian, tangled in the light. Mari made a wish upon the shooting star, squeezing Dia’s lifeless body to her chest. She watched it fly across the night, into the beyond.

 

In this unwritten tale, without a single hope she prayed. She desperately prayed for her wish, hoping it would miraculously come true.

* * *

 

Tears kept falling down her cheeks and she grasped the rings in her hand, begrudgingly.

 

No matter the cost, she would find Dia again. Even if it took her a thousand years.

 

"I love you, Dia. Forever."


End file.
